


T'Adultery

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cheating, Crack, Hurt Spock, M/M, Pass it on, Sarek hates humans, Sarek yelling, Yelling in Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk cheats on Spock with Sarek. When the yelling gets going, Kirk is in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'Adultery

**Author's Note:**

> T'how t'could t'he?

“Oh captain! I always yelled at my shit son for dating a disgusting human man, but I can see AND feel why he would want you.”

Kirk was going to town on Sarek's old, old ass.

“Well, he did call me his t'hy'la.”

“DON'T SPEAK IN OUR TONGUE YOU PIG! HOLY SHIT!”

They continued in silence. Suddenly, the door to Kirk's room opened and Spock stepped in. He saw the action that was going on and dropped the tray of food that he was bringing for his love.

“Jim...Sarek...” His eyes were getting moist.

Sarek jumped up and Kirk's cock flew back and smacked him in the face. He walked over to Spock and they started yelling at each other in Vulcan.

“T'shit t'son of t'mine, t'I was t'just t'showing t'your t'lover t'how t'to t'fuck.”

“T'father, t'how t'could you?”

“T'he t'has a t'nice t'body and t'thought t'that he t'deserved a t'good t'fucking.”

“T'you're a t'monster, Sarek!”

“T'fuck off!”

Sarek stormed out of the room and Spock went over to Kirk.

“What were you two saying?”

“It's t'nothing, Jim.”

“It's what?”

“T'nothing!”

“I can't understand what you are saying. Please speak in human.”

“We are t'through!”

“We are what?”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH” 

Spock stormed out of the room and Kirk just sat there wondering what him and Spock were.


End file.
